


With Thoughts

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John sleeps over at Dave's house. Dirk goes down on him.





	With Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> [ ultistes-meister](https://ultistes-meister.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> You haven't recieved any nsfw ones? How rude. Gimme a DirkJohn one then. Something like... meeting his best friend's brother or something. Can work either way, Jane's brother or Dave's brother.
> 
> (Author's note: Do you guys remember when I said these were gonna be ~300 words?)

Even though you're in college, Dave's brother Dirk makes you feel about 5 years old. He just always seems to come home when you and Dave are doing something really stupid. Like, right now, how your both frozen at the sound of the key in the lock, up to your forearms in icing. You know it's all over Dave's face, you can't imagine what yours looks like. 

Dirk opens the door, looks at the giant dick-shaped cake that you have chosen to decorate by hand for added fun and just walks straight on past the kitchen to his bedroom. 

You and Dave meet each other's eyes and immediately burst out laughing. 

'Do you think he'll eat it even though it's shaped like this?' you ask when you're under control again.

'Dude, he'd eat anything cock shaped,' Dave says. 'I swear to god, his last bee-eff dumped him because he was  _too_ into giving head. That or his neurotic personality, who even knows.'

You laugh, because that's what you do at jokes, but you're suddenly incredibly distracted. You didn't even know Dirk was gay.

Dave's into guys  _and_ girls, but mostly Karkat. You thought you might have had a crush on him when you first met him in orientation, but you never quite figured out if that was just because you'd never met anyone that likes boys before and the idea was interesting. You're pretty sure everyone finds  _some_ guys attractive, and Dave falls into that category. Like Chris Hemsworth. Even Rose says he's hot.

You and Dave end up drinking beer and playing video games and eating way too much cake. You tell him you don't want to get a taxi home and he graciously lets you sleep on the couch.

Except you can't sleep. You're not entirely sure why.

When the clock attached to the DVD player says that it's just past 3am, Dirk walks out of his bedroom. He's only wearing boxers, and you have no idea if you're checking him out because you thought you might have a thing for Dave and there's the comparison thing, or if it's because now you know he's gay and that's still intriguing, but that's definitely what you're doing. 

He freezes, next to the couch, and looks at you.

'Uh, hi,' you whisper.

'You scared the shit out of me,' he says, sounding completely calm and altogether not like someone who is scared shitless.

You sit up and lick your suddenly dry lips. 

'Sorry,' you say. 'Dave said I could crash.'

'I figured,' he says. 

You think this is possibly the most he has ever spoken to you. It's hard to see him in the low light, even though your eyes are pretty adjusted after lying awake for so long, but you think he frowns. 

'I feel like you're inviting me to keep talking to you with your body language,' he says, 'but I'm not great at interpreting that correctly. Could you please tell me to stay or go?'

Your brain kind of whirrs a bit there. It's kinda a reasonable request, but you didn't think people were usually that direct.

'Um, stay?' you say.

He walks around to the front of the couch and sits where your feet were. You lean into your knees and wrap your arms around them, which has the benefit of making you feel a bit more comfortable and taking you closer to him so you can see his expressions.

He stares at you neutrally. You have no idea if he wants to be there or not, but you kind of think if he wanted to leave he wouldn't have given you the option of asking him to stay. You wonder if you could just kiss him. You're not entirely sure where that thought came from.

'How did you know you were gay?' you blurt out, thankfully remembering to whisper. 

He cocks his head to the side, like he's considering you. With him closer now, you can see when he looks you slowly up and down. It makes you shiver.

'There's an easy test,' he says. 'Did you want to see?'

You nod.

He twists around and climbs onto the couch so that he's kneeling in front of you. He cups your cheek with his hand and meets your eyes. Your heart feels like it's about to explode from your chest.

'Okay?'

You nod, not trusting your voice. He leans in and kisses you gently on the lips. 

Suddenly, you remember how to move. You wipe your sweaty palms on the blanket hurriedly as you push it away and shove your knees down. You reach for his waist to pull him closer. He presses his lips against you, and then he's moving them in a way that makes you move yours too, opening your mouth and just barely brushing tongues before you break apart.

'I think you like dudes, John,' he says. 

'Uh huh,' you say. This information, while startling and probably deserving of some contemplation, is  _really_ not your top priority right now.

You pull him back towards you. He kisses you without hesitation, this time sucking at your lip and urging your mouth open so that he can lick into it wonderfully. You're very okay with it when he pushes you back down into the couch, climbing between your legs and pressing his body into yours. You stroke his back and then pull him even closer.

You gasp when he grinds his body against your dick.

'I'd really like to suck you,' he says breathlessly when you stop kissing his mouth so you can taste the stubble on his neck under your tongue. 

'Ohmygod,' you gasp. 

He grinds against you again. 

'Can I?' he asks, pulling back to meet your eyes.

'Yes, fuck, yes,' you say. 

His lips twitch up into a smile and he kisses you again, just a quick peck on the lips before focusing on pulling your boxers off. You lift your hips to help him and groan when he strokes you with incredibly gentle fingers. He licks his lips, already a bit swollen from your kisses, and you know you're not going to last long.

'Budge up,' he says. 

You scoot to the end of the couch so he can lie down on his stomach, head between your legs. He looks up at you when he's settled, his lips an inch away from your dick.

'Okay?' he asks.

'Yes, fuck, Dirk, please,' you say. 

He smiles and presses a finger to his lips, reminding you to be quiet. Oh fuck, you'd forgotten about Dave sleeping in the other room. 

His lips part slightly and he takes just the very tip of your cock into his mouth, licking at the slit as if he's cleaning it of precome. He sucks, gently, and strokes your shaft again. He pulls off for a second, licking his lips again, and then slides smoothly to about halfway down your cock.

'Fuck,' you gasp.

He hums around you as if agreeing. His lips slide up and down, his hand holding you steady. The next time he goes down, you feel the head of your cock pressing against his throat. The time after that, he somehow takes you deeper. He builds up an increasingly fast rhythm, taking you just slightly deeper each time until his nose is bumping into his hand, now flat against your groin so he can have as much of you in his mouth, in his  _throat,_  as he can. 

His whole body moves with the motion, rocking against you like he's fucking his own throat with your dick and it's just the hottest thing you've ever seen.

'Dirk,' you moan. 'Gonna come.'

He groans around you and moves faster, like he wants you to. You can't hold back with that feeling around you. 

You come down his throat, muffling your cry into your fist as best you can and he keeps moving through it until you're done. He pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

'That was fun,' he says. 'Pester me if you want to hang out.'

You blink at him disbelievingly as he stands, straightens his clothes, and walks to the kitchen. A moment later, he walks past again with a glass of water, giving you a tiny salute as he passes the couch. 

'Fuck,' you breathe, staring at the ceiling. 


End file.
